


Marvel Text Books - HULK GRAMMAR

by Kare



Series: Marvel Text Books [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to your English text book. We will start  your English lessons today. And we will start with something simple: HULK GRAMMAR!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Text Books - HULK GRAMMAR

**Author's Note:**

> We recently had a conversation about English textbooks. The ones that you use to learn English, when English is not your first language. Ours included an pupil named Ralph whoms parents had recently moved to England, who had the vocabulary skill of a three year old and who got stuck in an attic because he did not know the difference between pushing and pulling.
> 
> If you wonder how we could stand all that excitement... you probably wrote that book.
> 
> We on the other hand pretty much agreed that there are... 'better' ways to get kids interested.

a)

This is Hulk.

Hulk is green.

People are shooting at Hulk.

Hulk is also angry.

Hulk goes SMASH.

 

b)

This is Hulk.

And this is a duck.

Hulk watches the duck.

The duck goes 'quack'.

Hulk goes "Rrrraaa!"

The duck disappears.

 

c)

This is Hulk.

Hulk wants milk.

He goes to a supermarket.

There is milk.

Hulk wants to buy it - with Banners Money.

The shop assistant hand him his change. And a candy.

 

_Reading comprehension:_

Which color does Hulk have?

Which sound does the duck make?

What does the shop assistant give to Hulk?

 

_Finish the following sentences:_

Hulk is angry, because there are people _________ at him.

Hulk and the ______ had a conversation, but the duck flew away.

Hulk goes to the Supermarket to buy ________. 

 

_Creative Exercise:_

Write down a day in Hulks life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was your first lesson. It took less then 30 minutes to assemble. And I am mostly sure that it is better than the things a common textbook has to offer.
> 
> Also: stay tuned. Tonys anatomy class is next. The rating might go up ;P


End file.
